


当味音痴对上好茶，亚瑟该将何去何从？

by jiaoqi



Series: 时政与历史 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiaoqi/pseuds/jiaoqi





	当味音痴对上好茶，亚瑟该将何去何从？

最新更新：

首先，这是我以前自汉化的米英本子：[colorful](http://yogurt561.lofter.com/post/3095134c_1c5e3468b)←点这里

史向国设的，特别精彩，甜虐交加，当时汉化的时候真是累死我了，没有其他人帮忙，一个人全包了。p图水平不高，请见谅。我知道汉化有多累，我特别喜欢每一个愿意拿出时间和精力去汉化的太太。

其次，我很清楚，我是爱着米英的。

博爱党，没吹好茶，从没想过拉低米英，只是结合时政就事论事，表情包和我的文风可能有些犀利，请见谅~

然后：米英国际关系上的矛盾和冲突，合作与对立，绝对不是简简单单的片面的攻与受，爱与被爱的距离，而是复杂的，多元的，流动性的。

如果严肃的探讨历史与时政，你甚至还可能会发现它是血淋淋的，只不过我们大多时候不愿意那样去面对而已~

而aph离开国设是不可能的，没有这个，aph如何诞生？

不只味音痴，国家之间，各为其利，有何不对？只有谁手段更高明蛋糕更大而已。哪一天好茶关系僵了或淡化了，我也会认认真真的写出来。每一个cp之间，政坛之上，可能更多的是尔虞我诈，刀光剑影而不是无脑小甜饼（可能你们会打我）。正是带入了时政，cp之间嗑起来才更带感啊小可爱们~

（好吧其实我也很喜欢米英的糖）

最后：哪怕是养老院，但我们圈里也挺舒服的。每一个入坑的人都是小可爱，每一个用爱发电的太太，都是天使。嗯，不论是喜是骂，感谢每一个点开这篇文和给我评论的人o(*￣▽￣*)ブ有人关注还是挺好的，总比没人看你写的文强~

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

正文部分：

**一。味音痴：该配合你演出的我却视而不见。**

亚瑟半夜宣布对华达成交易，西方惊呼起到标杆作用，阿尔当场傻眼。阿尔家媒体：米\英关系越来越“片面”

好茶的这些合作是非常重要的。而且其中的高技术合作都被列举在了不显眼的文本之中，而英sir之所以采用这样的方式，外界分析称是亚瑟不想引起阿尔的激烈反弹，才进行的这样安排。亚瑟可以说是……已经非常照顾阿尔的情绪了。

此前，白|宫负责人曾经访问了英\国，并且他还希望亚瑟能够放弃与华为公司关于5G的相关合作，但是这样的要求被亚瑟家的女上司给拒绝了。而且首相在5G的合作态度上，表现的还非常的坚决，这也是川普所没有想到的事情。

阿尔：哦，亚蒂，你不爱我了吗？

亚瑟：道理我都懂，可我还是想要钱。

听起来是有点狗血

腐国人对美国的态度变化从他们的主流媒体就能一览无遗，亚瑟的这些主流媒体直接将流氓这个称号扣在了阿尔的头上，大概是他们已经到了对阿尔忍无可忍的地步了吧。

实行货币量化宽松政策以及增加关税等措施，让全世界为埋单，甚至连自己的传统西方盟友都不放过，让盟友对此也都无力招架。

不论是对于特朗普来访媒体用得最多的两个字仍然是“尴尬”，还是特朗普的访问很难有实质性收获，又或者是英\国民众花式抗议，亚瑟家议员对川川的争论不休都可以嗅出味音痴的“特殊关系”不如以往的气息。

特朗普访英被视为加强味音痴“特殊关系”的重要机遇，但难掩两国在众多议题上的分歧。

冷战后，尤其是在亚瑟加入欧盟之后，亚瑟的国际地位和全球影响力有了一定程度的下降，同时阿尔对欧洲战略也进行了调整，变得更加重视欧盟。从历史角度来看，现在的味音痴的‘特殊关系’不像以前那么特殊了。

但味音痴“特殊关系”在一些领域还是有所体现，特别是在情报、防务领域，两国保持着较密切的合作。相对于阿尔同其他国家的关系而言，的确表现出了一定的特殊性。

对于特朗普愿意同亚瑟签署双边贸易协定的表态，特朗普鼓动亚瑟“脱欧”，很大程度上他想通过在贸易方面的表态给亚瑟一些鼓励和安慰，让其意识到“脱欧”之后阿尔还是值得依赖的。而他之所以推动亚瑟“脱欧”，实际上是弱化欧盟的一种策略。

那么问题又来了……

亚瑟如果真“脱欧”，特朗普能否兑现承诺值得怀疑。因为很可能阿尔在处理同亚瑟的贸易关系时不会变得特别慷慨，不仅是亚瑟，任何一个欧洲国家都不可能在阿尔方面获得“便宜”。

**味音痴的现状就是：不发什么大刀子但也没有以前那么多的糖。**

**二：好茶：喜提黄金时代**

好茶对话成果干货满满：不止沪伦通 ，好茶还要搞“债券通”，金融合作等达成一系列新共识。

卧艹……设立10亿英镑合作基金并推动跨境人民币业务。扩大货物贸易市场准入方面也有不少进展。

在民用核能领域，好茶民用核能合作工作组也将力求深化现有合作，

亚瑟也欢迎种花家企业参与HS2等腐国铁路项目投标，并将推动好茶航天合作。双方还重申欢迎留学生和学者在对方国家开展学习研究，一下子都快赶上露中了。

亚瑟作为传统的发达国家，在很多产业领域中都有市场领先的优质企业。他们如果能够借助于基金的帮助，在耀家开拓相应的投资活动，那么在推动王耀技术进步和经济结构转型升级过程中，会发挥重要的作用。

王耀需要在扩大开放过程中吸引国际上优质的资源，包括优质的企业进入种花家市场，而软妹币国际化的进程当中，欧｜洲是不可忽视的角色。

伦｜敦可以说是欧洲整个金融的中心。好茶两国，在双边的金融业务开放和互联互通方面，是具有比较大的拓展空间的。所以从股票市场到未来的整个软妹币的国际化，我们都可以借助伦｜敦的国际金融中心的地位，得到更快的拓展。

划重点： **亚瑟作为阿尔的好机油，如果都愿意和王耀合作，那就说明很多与阿尔关系还可以的国家，也是可以与我们进行合作的。而且亚瑟这样的举动，是无法替代或挽回的，阿尔在知道了这件事情之后也懵比了。**

**三。亚瑟近年：好惨一国家。**

二战后亚瑟经济凋零，经过多位首相力挽狂澜大力推行改革，才慢慢把亚瑟带回正轨。

但是亚瑟大权和国力衰落已成事实，不仅仅是阿尔代替了他的地位，越到后面，亚瑟也越力不从心，驾驭不了那么多的海外殖民地。阿三，缅\甸,马\来\西\亚纷纷独立，最后一个解放的英|国殖民地，就是咱们种花家的港崽……（虽然很破坏气氛，但其实我想说兔子和王耀干得好）

亚瑟最近一段时间可以说是非常的忙，他忙着脱欧、忙着换首相，甚至还要时刻堤防着北爱尔兰独立，内政外交的艰难也让这个曾经的日不落王国陷入艰难。甚至安东尼奥也在磨刀霍霍向亚瑟，摩拳擦掌的想要干一架……

正值脱欧之时，梅姨飙泪：梅有办法啊……

一场脱欧，两任首相离职。不脱又没办法，难道眼睁睁看着路德维希白piao？？

欧/盟倒没怎么想把脸贴上去，但是毕竟是个发达国家，交的年费也不少，还能帮助消化劳动力和资本市场，另外脱欧后和欧｜盟内部国家的原本协议都没谈好，还有不少问题要解决，比如爱/尔/兰和北/爱/尔/兰，直/布/罗/陀亚瑟和安东尼奥的主权处理等。

虽然小摩擦不少，但是留着还是挺好的，所以欧/盟很给面子地宽限了不少时间。但也没做其他什么挽留亚瑟的措施，而且欧/盟领导人好像也喜欢看亚瑟笑话的，不止一次拿英sir脱欧的事在公开场合开玩笑。

**虽然亚瑟现在也是发达国家的重要一员，但影响力大不如前。**

**离巅峰时期的日不落帝国太远，太远……**

**日……还是落了啊**

**这可能但绝不只是红茶会的修罗场**

**亚瑟柯克兰，我们拭目以待……**

ps：部分观点来自新闻，侵权立删。


End file.
